Bodyguard
by darklonelywolf
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose and after Sango. The only way to protect her is for her to have a bodyguard... which just happens to be Inuyasha. InuSan.


Notes before you read:

Demons and humans are living peacefully together.

This is in the present.

Review once you have read, please!

**Bodyguard**

"I'll kill you, bitch! I'll get out of prison and hunt you down! I'll make your death painful and slow! I'll…."

Sango sighed and turned around.

"Good job, Sango," her boss and chief of police said. "We'll take it from here. You go home and rest."

"Thanks, chief. Goodnight," Sango said and left ignoring Taishi's threats.

Sango drove home to her apartment. When Sango unlocked the door, she was greeted by her cat, Kilala.

"Hey there. I'm betting you're hungry, huh?" Sango said. Kilala mewed in response.

Sango went to the kitchen and got cat food for Kilala. After that she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she went to her bedroom and got into her pajamas and fell asleep on her bed almost instantly.

The next morning, Sango woke up at 8:00a.m. 'Damn it! I woke up late!' She quickly dressed, brushed her teeth, fed Kilala, and went to work. When she arrived at the police building, she noticed people running around frantically.

"Sango!" Her boss called. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Er… what's going on?" Sango asked.

"Do you remember the murderer from yesterday?"

"Yes"

"Well… he escaped and he's coming after you."

"He escaped!" Sango yelled.

Her boss sighed. "Yes… which is why you are getting a bodyguard." He said very quickly.

"What! Why should I have a body guard! I can take care of myself and you know that!" Sango yelled.

"I know, I know, but we can't take any chances." He said.

After a few minutes, Sango reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Now the bodyguard will be here tomorrow, okay?" Chief said.

"Fine, whatever,"Sango said and walked off.

The hours went by and it was finally time to go home. Sango stood up and stretched.

'Finally, time to go home,' she thought. She grabbed her coat and keys, saying a quick good-bye to every one and leaving. Sango drove home, fed Kilala, ate dinner, watched t.v. and got ready for bed.

'Well, tomorrow I'll see my bodyguard,' she thought. She rolled over in her bed and went to sleep.

'Sleep and enjoy it while you can, Sango' Taishi thought. 'It'll be your last one you'll ever get. I said I would kill you and I will.' Moonlight cast over him and a there was a gleam in his hand. Taishi held the knife to his face and thought, 'But first, a little fun.'

The next morning, Sango woke up on time. She fed Kilala, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast, and changed to go to work. When she got to her office, she noticed her boss standing next to a silver-haired, golden eyed man with dog ears.

'He's a hanyou, huh.' She thought.

"Sango, this is Inu-Yasha, your bodyguard," Chief said.

Sango held out a hand for Inu-Yasha to shake, but instead of shaking it, he said, "You ever kill anyone?"

Sango was surprised by this question. She let her hand drop as she answered his question," No but I've seen people die."

"Too bad. Killing people is always fun," he said.

Sango gave him a 'you are weird' look, then turned to her boss and said, "Are you sure he's my bodyguard?"

"Yes, he is. But to make sure he doesn't kill anyone, give me you hand," Chief said.

Sango held out her hand and Chief took out a knife.

"Don't worry. I'm just taking a little bit of your blood," he reassured her.

He cut a small slit on Sango's palm and let some blood drop onto a rosary necklace. Quickly, he put it on Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha tugged and pulled at it but couldn't get it off.

"What is this, old man?" he demanded.

"That is an enchanted necklace. Whenever Sango says a word, whatever word it is, you will be subdued. Also, Sango is the only one who can take it off," Chief said.

"Cool," Sango said. "What word can I choose?"

"Any word," he answered.

"Well… since he's a dog demon, how about sit?

Inu-Yasha felt the necklace tug and then he suddenly found himself on the ground.

"Damn you, people," he grumbled as he got up from the ground.

"Also, Sango. He will be staying at your place until this is over," Chief said.

"What!" both Inu-Yasha and Sango yelled.

"I'm not letting him stay at my place!" Sango yelled.

"Like I would want to stay with an ugly person like you, anyway," Inu-Yasha said.

"Sit!" Sango yelled angrily.

When he could stand up, Inu-Yasha said irritably, "What was that for, wretch!"

"Sit!" Sango yelled again. "The first was for saying that I was ugly and the second was for calling a wretch."

Inu-Yasha got up but didn't say anything.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now," Chief said and left very quickly.

Sango sighed and left to go to her office. Inu-Yasha followed behind her silently. Sango sat at her desk and began to work.

Inu-Yasha stood near the door, leaning on the wall. Sango looked up and noticed Inu-Yasha standing.

"You can take a seat, you know," she said, nodding at the chair in front of her desk. Inu-Yasha nodded and sat down on it.

Hours later, Sango stood up and headed towards the door.

Inu-Yasha watched her and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the restroom," she replied.

Inu-Yasha stood and followed her. Sango looked back over her shoulder and said, "Gee, Inu-Yasha. I never knew you were a women."

"Feh," Inu-Yasha said. "I'm only standing outside, stupid."

"Sit," Sango said calmly and kept on walking.

"Hey!" Inu-Yasha yelled from the floor. "Wait for me, dammit!"

Inu-Yasha stood in front of the ladies' room, irritated. Lots of women had come and gone, staring at him strangely and giggling nonstop. Finally, Sango came out.

"Took you long enough, wretch," he said.

"Sit," Sango said.

'This is going to be a long day,' she thought as Inu-Yasha grumbled from the floor.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW, PEOPLE!

It's that little purple button you have to push. Don't worry, it doesn't bite. At least, I hope not. So review!


End file.
